1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, an electro-optical device in which a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) board) is connected to an electro-optical device substrate, and an electronic apparatus comprising the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescence display devices, etc., pixels are arranged at positions corresponding to intersections between a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines, and the respective pixels are driven by supplying predetermined signals to the respective pixels through the data lines and the scanning lines. As a result, in the electro-optical devices, an FPC board is connected to an electro-optical device substrate, and various signals are input to the electro-optical device substrate through the FPC board.
Here, a structure that electronic components such as a power IC, a control IC, etc. are mounted on the FPC board has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299773).
However, in the electro-optical device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299773, since a plurality of electronic components must be mounted on the FPC board, there is a problem that the mounting step takes much time and thus the working efficiency is low. The electronic components are mounted at different positions on the FPC board. Accordingly, when the electro-optical device substrate to which the FPC board is connected is fitted into a case, spaces for disposing the plurality of electronic components must be distributed and secured at different positions of the case, so that there is also a problem that dead spaces are increased.
Therefore, the applicant of the present invention contrived, as shown in FIG. 6, a structure that a plurality of electronic components 5X is mounted on a circuit board 30X such as a glass-epoxy board and then the circuit board 30X is mounted to overlap an FPC board 20X. According to this structure, since it is possible to efficiently mount the plurality of electronic components 5X on the circuit board 30X using a reflow soldering method, the working efficiency is enhanced in the mounting step. In addition, since the electronic components 5X are integrated on the circuit board 30X, it is enough that spaces for disposing the plurality of electronic components 5X are collectively secured at a position where the circuit board 30X is received when an electro-optical panel 1OX is fitted into a case, and it is not necessary to secure the spaces for disposing the electronic components 5X at different positions in the case.
However, in a case where the electronic components 5X are mounted on the FPC board 20X using the circuit board 30X, when it is necessary to bend the FPC board 20X in the direction indicated by the arrow W, a narrow board should be used as the circuit board 30X, so that a longitudinal narrow board is used as the circuit board 30X. Further, it is necessary to arrange the circuit board 30X in the width direction of the FPC board 20X. Accordingly, in the area of the FPC board 20X overlapped with the circuit board 30X, it is necessary to arrange terminals for mounting the circuit board 30X in the width direction. Therefore, in the FPC board 20X, the wiring patterns should be arranged to avoid the area overlapped with the circuit board 30X, so that the degree of freedom in layout is damaged when designing the wiring patterns. A large board is used as the FPC board 20X, and the FPC board 20X is acquired by cutting a large-sized FPC board. Accordingly, when the size is increased, the number of acquired boards is reduced and the cost is increased as much.
The present invention is contrived in view of the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical device in which the degree of freedom in arrangement of wiring patterns on an FPC board is not reduced and increase in size of the FPC board is not required, even when a circuit board is mounted to overlap the FPC board, and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.